(i) Field of the invention
This invention relates to a removable adaptor for a power operated rotary implement. More particularly, the invention relates to a scraper adaptor for a rotative buffer, for removing, for instance, old floor or wall coverings, or other adhered material, from various surfaces.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,465,192 discloses a scraping apparatus making use of a guidable, reciprocating blade attached to a pneumatic hammer resting on a pushable carriage. This apparatus is designed for roofing repairs and other large scale jobs.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,976 discloses a power-operated hand tool which has both rotary and reciprocal modes of operation depending on the task in hand. The exemplified use of the reciprocal mode is sanding. Conversion from rotational to reciprocal motion is achieved by an eccentric mounting system.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,736,351 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,052,950 both describe hand-held sawing or sanding tools driven by a small electric motor. The motor is used to drive a device which converts rotation of the motor into reciprocation of one or more sliding plates.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,441 describes a high speed, recoilless chisel device containing a mechanism for converting rotation into reciprocation of the chisel via the eccentric mounting of a shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,000 describes a scraper attachment for a hand held power sander employing reciprocal motion.
It has been discovered that the sanders of the prior art, when converted for use as scrapers, suffer from lack of power and after brief use the blade of the scraper jams into the material being removed.